Paternidad
by Ares-sama
Summary: Por que alguien le debió haber explicado a su novio muchas cosas en especial si estuvo con Jiraiya, y ahora era la pobre Hinata quien pagaba las consecuencias de explicarle algo tan sencillo "Naruto-kun seremos padres"... Reto de Amantes de los Fanfic's
1. Prologo

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias al reto de "Amantes de los Fics"

─ bla,bla ─ diálogos

"_bla, bla" pensamientos_

* * *

Sonrio con gran entusiasmo mientras caminaba tranquilamente por la recién construida Konoha, estaba feliz no podía negarlo, el final de la guerra había significado muchas cosas, y solo el tiempo diría si habían sido buenas o malas pero para él todo era sencillamente perfecto, claro siempre y cuando ignorara el problema de su viejo compañero de equipo el cual rondaba por todo el mundo ninja sin rumbo fijo, solo esperaba que no ocasionara ningún tipo de daño a ninguna nación y que no lastimara a nadie.

Sakura le había dicho que solo era cuestión de tiempo, que ciertas cosas eran difíciles de aceptar y sobre todo la verdad para muchos era algo sencillamente inaceptable pensar que tantas cosas eran mentiras, tal vez su amiga peli rosada tuviera verdad, o esperaba que en verdad la tuviera.

Además tenía muchas cosas que hacer ese día, el rubio hiperactivo numero de konoha tenía algo sumamente importante que hacer hoy, y era sencillamente sin poder evitar una gran sonrisa y sonrojo en su rostro tenía una cita con su Hinata-chan, aquello era en realidad algo que llevaba esperando hace mucho tiempo, sobre todo desde aquella noche, esa vez que ellos habían regresado a su hogar luego de que Madara y sus planes habían sido vencidos, se habían quedado en su apartamento y el solo pensar en ello hacia que su rostro se volviera un poco al de su viejo sensei Jiraiya.

¡Dattebayo! Si su viejo maestro estuviera con vida y lo viera con esa sonrisa en su rostro de seguro diría que estaba pensando algo pervertido, lo peor de aquel asunto era sencillamente era cierto, estaba pensando muchas cosas pero era imposible no hacerlo cuando de solo recordar el cuerpo de "SU" hinata sacaba algo en el que aun desconocía.

Y como el mismo lo aceptaba era un tonto para aquellos temas así que fue en busca del más sabio de sus amigos y que sin lugar a duda no le diría a nadie más, o lo acusaría con el hermano de su novia de las cosas que los había visto haciendo el otro día en la casa del clan Nara, pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba Shikamaru sencillamente lo miro con sorpresa, dijo que era problemático dio media vuelta apareció de la nada Temari y lo último que recuerda es que un fuerte abanico lo saco volando por los aires mientras un Shikamaru con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras decía su célebre pero fastidiosa frase que problemático.

Naruto no pudo evitar mostrar un claro rostro de molestia ante ello, como se había atrevido ese vago sin remedio a usar lo a él, como pelota de práctica para que su novia se divirtiera a expensas de él, se supone que era un héroe el más grande del mundo ninja, desde la leyenda del sabio de los seis caminos, pero aun asi seguía siendo la pelota de práctica de la mitad de sus amigos.

Al menos estaba seguro que ella no lo trataría así, o tenia fe que su recién amistad cercana con Ino y Sakura no la mal influenciaran en especial esas extrañas conferencias que esas dos solían llamar "mantener al pervertido a raya", se preguntaba aquien se referían con ello, el teme andaba bastante lejos y Kiba sabía exactamente lo que pasaría si se atrevía a espiar a su novia o alguna de sus amigas.

— ¡Hinata-Chan! — el fuerte grito por parte de su novio, llamo la atención de la peli azul, ella lo miro con una pequeña gota de sudor en su rostro mientras veía nerviosamente como este se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella,

Pero cuando este llego donde ella se encontraba a escasos metros del restaurante favorito Naruto, miro a su novio y este a ella, Naruto sintió que algo andaba mal, ella no estaba nerviosa, ni sonrojada es mas nunca antes la había visto tan seria, en toda su vida desde que conocía a la Hyuga no la había visto de esa manera, claro que a penas notaba su presencia cosa que no era nada bueno, que le pasaría.

— Naruto-kun vamos — dijo secamente mientras entraba al puesto de ramen de Ichiraku, naruto estaba por preguntarle a su novia que le pasaba con exactitud, no era normal que ella se comportara de esa manera, según Shino ella era la normal de la pareja.

¿Un momento normal? Naruto hizo un fuerte gesto de molestia y se podía decir que sus orejas echaban humo Shino lo había llamado rarito hace mas de un mes se las pagaría, mataría a ese insecto se iba a levantar con gran ligereza de la mesa pero una pequeña y suave mano lo detuvo, miro fijamente a Hinata la cual se comenzaba a ruborizar bastante, con sus ojos oji plateados trataba de señalar el gran tazón de ramen que tenia en frente, era uno triple en verdad eso lo acaba de hacer olvidar sus intenciones de cometer un insecticidio .

Aun así el comportamiento de Hinata era más raro de lo usual, mientras trataba de comer tranquilamente su tazón de ramen veía como la hyuga jugaba con gran nerviosismo con sus dedos luego pasaba estos por las puntas de su largo y bello cabello jugando y ente lazando su pelo con sus dedos parecía nerviosa como si pensara o estuviera buscando las fuerzas necesarias para decirle algo, ¿algo malo sucedía? ¿Qué cosa mala abría echo el?

De seguro ella le iba a hacer pagar lo malo de su ultima cita, pero Hinata no puede ser tan malo, de seguro hara algo que Sakura e Ino le habrán convencido, lo matara, bueno negó con la cabeza ella no seria capaz de semejante acto entonces la peor cosa que Hinata le podía hacer en estos momentos era pagar la cuenta de la cita, Naruto estaba a punto de soltar unas cataratas de lagrimas, como era posible se supone que ella lo amaba y eso seria algo en verdad cruel y malo.

—Eto… Nar..rutoo-kun, yo es…toy.. estoy preñada — Naruto la miro en silencio por unos segundos, Teuchi el dueño del local tenia la boca tan abierta que podía entrar todos los insectos del clan abúrame, mientras que su hija Ayame decía cosas sin sentido sobre paternidad y de la irresponsabilidad de la juventud, por su parte Naruto veía fijamente a su novia, para luego sonreír y sencillamente ponerse realmente alegre — significa que te ganaste un premio Hinate-chan —

Y Por primera vez desde que Hinata Hyuga tenia memoria, desde que tenia uso de la razón pero sobre todas las cosas desde que había aceptado con gran felicidad estar enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki, sintió las fuertes ganas de golpearlo.

Se levanto de la mesa, tomo una gran fuerza interior, tal y como le había dicho Ten ten, ella tenia razón la antigua compañera de equipo de su primo Neji tenia toda la razón, su novio no entendería con algo tan directo, asi que tendría que ser aun mas directa para decirle aquello después de todo, no se arrepentía de nada, y aunque su respiración estuviera entre cortada y apunto de desmayarse se había jurado hacerlo luego de que el entendiera, cuando lo hiciera se desmayaría por los siguientes mil años.

Su novio la miro en silencio, y aunque trago saliva un par de veces podía jurar que esperaba un golpe como lo haría Sakura-san, pero Hinata por mas que quisiera hacer eso no tenia la fuerza, ni el corazón de hacerlo, aunque de reojo se podía ver claramente que la hija del dueño del lugar se preparaba para darle un fuerte golpe a Naruto mientras su padre la sujetaba por los hombros.

— Naruto-kun, — dijo seriamente, pero luego se puso nerviosa, las manos le sudaban e intentaba por todos los medios posibles no desmayarse ni mucho menos tartamudear, dio un fuerte suspiro y con todas sus fuerzas dijo — vamos a hacer padres —

El rubio la miro en silencio, mientras abría la boca, luego la volvió a cerrar e hizo el mismo procedimiento por los siguientes 23 segundos, aunque para Hinata y los presentes hubieran sido minutos, Naruto miro su plato de ramen, una y otra vez como esperando que este le diera la respuesta y luego miro a Hinata — ¿Hinata-chan, como nacen los bebes? — y esa tarde, Hinata Hyuga se dio cuenta de dos cosas primero que el amor lo puede todo, segundo que su novio era un idiota, pero era el idiota que amaba.

Para el resto de Konoha solo saben que la chica duro toda una tarde y hasta el anochecer tratando de convencer al uzumaki, cuando este se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde, Hiazhi Hyuga lo perseguía por toda la aldea junto con la mitad de los hombres del Clan Hyuga y por que no muchos admiradores secretos de su novia que no desaprovecharían dicha oportunidad para darle un buena paliza al futuro Hokage, al final fue Hinata quien pago la cuenta del ramen de su novio.

* * *

Bueno es un fic corto, pero el reto era asi, espero que les haya gustado la verdad siempre había querido hacer un fic de este tipo, aunque claro mas largo pero aproveche este reto por parte de "Amantes de los Fanfic's" (tenemos grupo en face no olviden unirse), para realizar esta historia espero que les haya gustado y por que no, si recibo buenos rewievs tal vez me decida por una historia larga


	2. Héroe condenado

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias al reto de "Amantes de los Fics", Aunque al principio consistía de un solo capitulo he decidido hacer al menos 5 cap para esta historia.

─ bla,bla ─ diálogos

"_bla, bla" pensamientos_

_Por ahora no responderé sus buenos comentarios, los dejare para el siguiente capitulo_

* * *

_Capitulo 1 héroe condenado _

Sentía que con cada paso que daba su cuerpo comenzaba a fallarle, el sudor en su frente, la fuerte agitación que sentía, su respiración cada vez mas cortante y aun así el no se detendría ante nada, porque lo único que sabía Uzumaki Naruto en esos momentos es que tenía que correr, salvar su trasero era una sencilla formalidad de decirle a la maratón que llevaba toda la tarde del día de hoy, la verdad su sueño de ser Hokage acaba de pasar a segunda prioridad, pensándolo bien a tercera, sintió un mal presentimiento de tras de él y tenía razones para girar rápidamente y esquivar aquel ataque pues luego de ver como cientos de kunais salían disparados en dirección hacia él, la gran mayoría con un objetivo claro y obvio su entre pierna, no pudo evitar tragar saliva.

Con un gran nerviosismo y una gota de sudor que baja por su frente miro a papito Hiashi el cual con una gran ira seguía mirándolo con una risita de sicópata demente total, Naruto en serio se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, y para ser sinceros era literal lo habían arrinconado contra uno de los edificios recién construidos de konoha, y la verdad podía él solo derrotar al padre de su novia, la cosa era que no estaba solo.

Detrás de su amado suegrito había aproximadamente unos 50 ninjas de konoha, entre los que podía distinguir a varios miembros del clan Hyuga, los fanáticos del club de fans de su novia cosa que ni sabía que existían, pero claro últimamente se había enterado de muchas cosas, en especial sobre la clase de amigos que tenia pues en medio de aquella furiosa multitud estaba nada más y nada menos que el mismo Kiba sobre akamaru y podría jurar que su acompañante era Shino, con amigos así para que enemigos, se repetía varias veces el peli rubio, aunque claro al fondo podía oír las frases de personas como Konohamaru

─ eres mi héroe condenado ─

─ si sales vivo de esta dame tu autógrafo─

─ si te matan admítelo lo disfrutaste ─ y al oír esa frase una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro, porque en el fondo sabía que era verdad.

Un momento quien dijo eso, la mirada del rubio se puso a buscar al pervertido, cosa que no fue muy difícil puesto que su amado sensei, tenía un cartel bien grande con dicha frase, "Kakashi-sensei estaba disfrutando esto, para ser sinceros parecía ser que la mitad de la aldea lo estaba haciendo"

─Uzumaki prepárate a sufrir por la ira de Clan hyuga ─ el padre de su novia se preparaba podría jurar que iba a disfrutar eso, y el sufriría.

─ Espera ─ puso sus manos en señal de defensa a su rostro, aunque la verdad ahora que miraba bien a la persona que tenía enfrente mejor las bajaba a su entre pierna ─ no matarías al padre de tu nieto ─ el rubio solo sabe que en verdad la vida era más sencilla hacia un par de horas y sobre todo decir aquellas palabras solo había reconfirmado su sentencia de muerte

Y es que luego de semejante alboroto y una fuerte explosión se vio como varios ninjas, volaban por los aires, una gigante rana aparecía en mitad de la nada y un chico con los ojos azules como el cielo aprovechaba tal confusión para correr nuevamente por tu vida

En momentos como estos en verdad el hubiera deseado tener a sus padres aquí con él, vivos las cosas en verdad habían cambiado ─ oto-san, oka-san ─ el rubio dirigió su mirada a las cabezas de los hokages, como iba a ser un padre si nunca había tenido uno.

-5 horas antes -

Desde un principio el rubio había tenido una pequeña idea a lo que se refería la peli azul, aunque él esperaba que fuera solo eso, una pequeña idea de su cabeza, no que se convirtiera en una realidad algo terrorífica y lo primero que pensé en esos momentos en que su novia por fin le había explicado con lujos de detalle la situación en la que se encontraba pensé en huir, y no por el hecho de que fuera abandonar a su novia, y menos en ese estado.

La situación era demasiado sencilla y complicada a la vez la primera persona de la que debería huir era a su suegro, el cual nunca había mostrado mucha aprobación a su relación y no lo decía por la vez que lo había lanzado literalmente a rodar por las escaleras de la torre del hogake, o cuando el padre de su novia se había ofrecido a hacer la cena, y extrañamente había encontrado vidrios en su comida, o la vez que ese bendito gato que se vivía escapando a la señora feudal apareció en su baño demasiado molesto, lo decía literalmente por una sencilla razón Hiashi Hyuga en persona se lo había dicho.

"No me agradas, tocas la virtud de mi hija, la lastimas o le haces algún daño y te asesinare"

De solo recordar aquello la piel del joven ninja, se tenso y comenzó a rezarle ya fuera a buda o al mismo Madara, al primer tipo que lo sacara de esta situación juraba que le haría un altar.

Por su parte la Hyuga miraba con gran temor a su novio, primero no le había respondido o dado la más mínima opinión de todo aquel asunto, por otro lado este no hacía más que hacer extraños gestos desde llevar sus manos a su garganta y fingir que se ahorcaba hasta… un momento en serio se estaba ahocando.

─ Naruto-kun ─ dijo con gran preocupación la joven mientras le comenzaba a dar fuertes palmadas en la espalda de su novio, y este comenzaba a escupir.

Una escena nada agradable para el dueño del local y su hija, los cuales habían estado en silencio por mucho tiempo, para ser sinceros el lugar entero se había llenado de varias personas para ese momento que habían escuchado todo o gran parte de la explicación de la hyuga, muchos asentían con sus cabezas, y hasta habían aplaudido la explicación de la joven, la cosa era que muchos se habían ido a regar todo el chisme a konoha.

Naruto se levanto cuando por fin había quitarse ese hueso que lo había atragantado, miro a su novia a los ojos, no sabía que decir, la iba a besar lentamente se acerco a ella, para bien o para mal cuidaría de ambos, por fin tendría una familia.

Pero una shurinken paso por medio de ambos, antes de que sus labios pudieran unirse, volteo su mirada junto con la de su novia la expresión de esta se convirtió en un pánico total enfrente de ellos estaba.

─ Otosan ─ dijo la peli azul mientras en un acto de valentía indiscutible trataba de hacerse delante de su novio, pero este puso sus manos en sus hombros, se acerco a su oreja ─ te amo Hinata-chan ─ luego de eso volteo y vio que su novio no estaba, en su lugar había un pedazo de muñeco de entrenamiento con una foto de él.

A lo lejano un Uzumaki con varias lágrimas en sus ojos corría por su vida

Y a los lejos se oía claramente como varias personas le gritaban ─ eres mi héroe condenado ─

- actualidad -

Y así había llegado a esto, estaba en un lugar seguro o quería pensar eso, miro el cielo azul una y otra vez, acostado en aquel techo de lo que actualmente era la torre del Hokage, tenía fe que semejante escondite tan obvio no fuera tomado en cuenta por nadie más.

A lo lejos podía observar y escuchar el gran alboroto que se estaba generando, hubiera preferido que toda esta situación hubiera sido tomada de otra manera, al menos en una donde hubiera podido responderle adecuadamente bien a Hinata-chan

Y de solo pensar en ella una gran mirada triste y de nostalgia se mostro en su rostro, solo esperaba que estuviera bien, la conocía o al menos quería pensar que en los últimos meses había conocido todo de ella, quería protegerlos, si protegerlos a ella y al ser que se estaba formando en su vientre

─ sabía que estarías aquí ─

Esa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, por intención se llevo sus manos a su entre pierna y espero su muerte

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo idiota? – una irritada Sakura lo miraba con un tic nervioso en su ojo, sabía que Naruto con todo este alboroto estaría nervioso pero no tanto, trato de disimular que no veía absolutamente nada donde este tenía sus manos, simplemente se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo, mientras de reojo este comenzaba a reírse nerviosamente.

─ jeje, Sakura-chan por un momento pensé que eras otra persona ─

El Uzumaki llevo sus manos a detrás de su cabeza mientras se reía nerviosamente, aunque luego de ver bien a la persona que tenía enfrente, trago saliva y bajo sus manos, ahora que recordaba la chica de ojos de jade solía golpear realmente fuerte y sus visitas al hospital lo comprobaban.

Y ella noto el cambio de humor tan drástico de su amigo, lo miro de cierta forma con algo de melancolía en qué momento ese tonto rubio con el que en el pasado hacia parte del equipo 7, había crecido tanto, en qué momento Naruto se había convertido en un ninja tan fuerte y según los rumores en el posible sucedor de Tsunade-sama como hokage

─ ¿Qué cosas no? – dijo mientras miraba a lo distante ─ el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja huye de tal vez su mayor logro

Y el rubio la miro con gran duda, a que se refería con a ello, en verdad estaba confundido ante sus palabras pero no podía ver con exactitud lo que pensaba su amiga, esta no le daba la cara en gran parte de la conversación.

─ sabes que más tarde que temprano tendrás que enfrentar esta situación ─

─ Lo sé Sakura-chan – respondió secamente Naruto, aun con algo de dudas, por las palabras de su amiga ─ Sakura a que te referías con…

─ vas a tener una familia Naruto, ¡tu familia! no deberías estar celebrando – una pequeña y tímida sonrisa salió del rostro de su amiga mientras se levantaba y comenzaba abandonar el lugar, no podía en verdad sentirse así acaso estaba ella ¿celosa? sencillamente se alegraba que uno de los dos tuviera a esa persona a su lado

* * *

El peli rubio se quedo en silencio total mientras se ponía de pie, era tiempo de enfrentar sus actos, no lo dudo dos veces y tomo rumbo a la casa del padre de su novia.

Al llegar a esta trago saliva se preparaba a tocar la puerta pero esta se abrió de inmediato, en toda la entrada estaba nada menos, y nada más que su cuñada, la hermana menor de su novia la cual lo miraba con cierta malicia, se hizo a un lado dejando claro la idea de que entrara

─ lo estábamos esperando Naruto- san

Acaso le acaba de decir "san" definitivamente algo andaba raro aquí, entro sin mucha preocupación pero con gran atención a cualquier movimiento brusco por parte de las personas que habían en la mansión Hyuga, en el fondo pudo notar un gran salón.

Entro en este vio a su novia, y sintió una gran necesidad de ir abrazarla, Hinata por su parte tenia la mirada demasiado agachada pero aun así podía notar el gran sonrojo que había en sus mejillas, definitivamente algo andaba muy raro aquí

En todo el centro de la sala estaba la persona que había pasado toda la tarde del día de hoy tratando de matarlo, este con los ojos cerrados trataba claramente de mantener la calma.

Se sentó enfrente de este y se preparaba para hablar

─ Bienvenido a la familia Naruto Uzumaki –

La voz de líder del clan era claramente alegre, hasta cierto punto hipócrita según la opinión de Naruto, este se rio un poco nervioso parecía ser que no estaba tan molesto como había pensado, el joven contenedor del Kyubi comenzaba a relajarse y sin dudarlo comenzó a reírse lentamente, también escucho una risa detrás de él, la joven Hanabi se había unido a la risa, parecía ser que todo estaba en verdad en calma.

─ bien se casaran en una semana, el consejo de Konoha ya me dio su aprobacion y las pocas personas que sabian del asunto fueron sobornados o sencillamente silenciados – luego de eso, Naruto sintió el peso del mundo entero sobre sus hombre, definitivamente había caído en una trampa total, lo acaban de comprometer y en una semana estaría casado, o mejor dicho seria un matricidio, porque la mirada de su suegro decía claramente "te matare" y la verdad la palabra silenciados no era algo que el Uzumaki quería saber

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo este pequeño capitulo del fic, recuerden hacer sus comentarios, dudas sugerencias jeje en el próximo capitulo espero poder subirlo dentro de una semana eso es todo por ahora, ah verdad no olviden aquellos que tengan redes sociales unirse a "Amantes de los Fanfic's"


End file.
